Invaded Dreams
by HettyBobcat
Summary: Catching Dib planting a surveillance device, Zim has a confrontation wtih the investigator that doesn't exactly go as he planned.... or does it? It's not totally clear at all who has the upper hand. - ZADR rated MA


Legal jargon:

Invader Zim and all related characters and titles are the creative property of Viacom/Nickelodeon and/or Jhonen Vasquez. All use of these characters, settings, and titles are intended for non-profit fan-work and not intended to infringe upon the rights of said owners/creators

Author's Note:

This story is super rated MATURE. This story is also a yaoi pairing - ZADR. I think that would be very obvious but if you didn't catch it before, I'm telling you now. If you don't like ZADR or gay sex, totally don't read this story. You've been warned.

-----

**Invaded Dreams**

**-----**

Quietly, under his breath, Dib thanked the powers-that-be for the sterile emptiness of the pitch black corridors. Sneaking blindly through the halls deep within the bowels of Zim's underground base, the intrepid investigator tried to find his way to the alien's central computer. Dib ran one hand over the tube-lined wall, trying to keep his bearings in the dark. He wasn't exactly sure WHAT he was going to do once he got there, he just knew he had to do SOMETHING. Honestly, spying on the alien had been such a big part of his life for so many years, Dib seemed to do it by default. You see, the paranormal was kind of an obsession of Dib's - more specifically, he had a penchant for extraterrestrials. Even MORE specifically he had a preoccupation with Zim, the Irken invader who had come to earth nearly 10 years ago with aspirations to conquer.

He continued to inch along until a soft glow came into view far ahead of him. He quickened his pace. His heart started beating harder. He wasn't entirely sure if the sudden nervousness was coming from anticipating his mission or the prospect of running into Zim.

Dib slid a hand into his pocket, feeling the spy-bug he'd brought, making certain it was still in his possession. As he neared the open doorway he pulled the contraption from his coat and held it tightly, preparing to place it in the house's operating system.

He peaked his head around the corner, checking if the coast was clear. Sure enough, the low-lit room appeared empty - the giant computer on the wall sat at the ready. Dib sighed. He knew he should be thankful for the marked absence of the alien but he couldn't shake the dull sense of disappointment.

Looking back and forth one last time, he strode forward toward the CPU. He knelt beside the machine, preparing to install the device.

Once finished, Dib dusted his hands, silently congratulating himself on a job well done. As he stood, he sensed a presence. Turning quickly, he realized too late that the owner of the lab had crept up on him. Zim stood ominously before the paranormal investigator.

"Partaking in a little reconnaissance, eh Dib?" Zim smirked. The human backed against the computer console as far as he could, arching back uncomfortably. He had allowed himself to be taken completely by surprise and he hadn't quite gained his wits about him yet. Zim reached behind him, the unmistakable click-whir sound of his PAK opening up had Dib worried for his safety but the proximity to the dominant male caused his head to swim. The invader pulled forth a small, magenta spray bottle with a gold-colored cap. It looked like some fancy perfume but Zim's stern expression disclosed enough about the nefarious purpose of the vial. Head cocked to the side, arm extended, Zim pressed the cap, spritzing a little pink puff in Dib's face and the man's world became hazy. He felt suddenly disoriented and out of control but the feeling mostly passed.

He couldn't get over the strange floating sensation he had but, by looking around and focusing on the tactile sensation of the hard surface behind him, he was able to confirm that nothing had changed. Zim still stood before him, however, which meant he wasn't out of the woods yet.

"You've been spying on me for years, haven't you, Dib?" Zim asked the question rhetorically. Dib manned up, trying to stand as upright as he could, without much success.

"You want privacy, Zim? Then go back into space!"

"I doubt very much you'd want me to do something like that, Dib." the alien smirked.

"Why not? With you gone, Earth would be safe and I wouldn't have to keep defeating you all the time!"

"To clarify, you've never 'defeated' me! I'm still here and I'm still fighting. Until I'm dead, I haven't been defeated."

"There's more than one way to defeat an invader. I'd say getting the upper hand on you would be one good way." Dib gave a confident half-smile. A questioning look was all the response Zim had time to make as Dib moved forward, standing and leaning into the alien's personal space.

"Don't think you can bow me down, human!" Zim insisted, uncertainly through clenched teeth.

"I don't want you to bow to me, but I wouldn't mind getting you on your knees."

"What?" Zim started to ask, thoroughly confused before the human wrapped him in a kind of possessive embrace, lowering them both to the floor. Dib placed his lips tenderly over the alien's who almost instinctively returned the favor. Both pairs of eyes closed as the two relished the new sensation. "You know," Zim managed breathlessly between pecks, "I could use my PAK legs on you. You'd be at my mercy then."

"But you won't." Dib replied, not interrupting their gentle make-out session. He was right, the alien knew. He wrapped his arms around the back of Dib's neck, holding himself up so his pack was just barely touching the floor.

Supporting his alien around the waist with one arm, Dib removed Zim's hands from his neck, letting them drop. Leaning back, the alien sat on his knees and supported his arching position with his hands on the floor. Dib moved down, tugging at the top of Zim's pants until the alien's copulatory organ sprang up in all it's glory. Dib lowered his mouth over the phallus and sucked languidly. Zim mewed appreciatively at the attention of his much-neglected member.

The alien's reproductive parts were somewhat different than a human's. Besides the green-colored dermis, there was an obvious lack of testes or, of course, hair. The skin was soft and smooth. Dib couldn't help but remove his mouth from his happy task and nuzzle lovingly against the hot flesh before licking his way lower, pushing his tongue into the small opening, eliciting a luxuriant sound from his partner.

He raised up on his knees, turning his lover over on all fours, positioning himself for entry, pushing the head in gently. Zim squinted his eyes, grimacing at the pain until Dib was buried to the hilt. He started a slow and steady thrusting motion. He gripped firmly to the alien's narrow hips, but when Zim tossed his head back, Dib couldn't help but move a hand to caress the delicate antennae which sprouted from Zim's scalp.

"Aaah" Zim moaned at the ministrations on his sensitive feelers. The human leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the alien's trunk, taking an antenna into his mouth, sucking on it, teasing it with his tongue. Zim moaned all the more, reaching his own climax as Dib met his. He trembled and shook, hugging Zim tighter to him, letting the feathery soft appendage fall from his mouth as he whimpered and gasped upon his release. Tears formed in Zim's eyes as he came also, spilling on himself and the floor

Pulling out, Dib fastened his pants back. Zim pulled his own up, turning before rewarding the human with a hungry, passionate kiss. The floating sensation Dib had experienced earlier was getting stronger. He was feeling more and more disconnected. It was becoming obvious that it wasn't simply post-coitus bliss and he had to wonder if he hadn't been drugged by the ever-scheming alien menace.

He suddenly realized he didn't have any control over himself - more like he was watching himself in this scene rather than actively participating in it. He became aware of Zim's voice, not coming from the alien in his arms, but somewhere in the atmosphere. It was unmistakably him, though. He tried to focus on the voice, trying to make out the individual words.

"Waking? It's about time. I thought if I had to view anymore of that dream of yours I was going to be ill."

Dib's eyes fluttered open. Groggily he looked around. He was in the same lab except he was laying back in a reclined examining chair, much like a dentist's chair. Looming over him, Zim stood with an object in his hand that looked remarkably like a children's view-finder one might buy in a toy-store, only without the little round picture disk in it. Zim pressed the strange, binocular-like object to Dib's forehead, peering through the other end, smacking his lips with a finality. "Yup. It's done."

"W-what?" Dib mumbled, his voice noticeably slurred. "What's going on?"

"You're waking up from a kind of 'twilight-sleep'." Zim made quotation marks with his fingers, still holding the view-finder. "When I saw you in the connecting tunnels I wanted to find out how you got past my security THIS time. Here in the lab, I sprayed a chemical in your face which caused you to go into a semi-hypnotic sleep state. That way I could use my new invention to view your active dream, delving into your subconscious. But as you may or may not recall, your breaking-and-entering wasn't exactly the 'adventure' on the menu this evening." Zim smirked at the reddening tinge on Dib's face as the cold, harsh realization struck him like a frying pan to the face.

Embarrassment can be a very sobering thing. Dib sat up, now seeming fully free of the drug's syncopal effects.

"I… I… I… That wasn't… I can explain. Everything you saw? It was a dream! I can't be held accountable for a dream! Who has control of their dreams, anyway? In fact, I don't even like dreams! I think they're dumb! I never pay attention to them. In fact, I can't remember at all. What happened again? Where am I, now?" His verbiage was rushed and frantic. He waved his hands wildly as if using the gestures to both illustrate and apologize at the same time.

Zim found the whole thing darkly humorous. "Let me tell you something, Dib-smell. Your sick, twisted little fantasy you're trying so hard to deny will never happen. You can never own Zim. You can never possess Zim. I am your future ruler - the future lord of your planet. I am the amazing, all-powerful Zim!" The alien stalked closer, coming face to face with the human. He leaned close, poking a clawed finger at the boy's chest, accentuating his point. "I'm the stuff your nightmares are made of - not your fantasies. I'm the one you grovel at the feet of, not the one you turn over and fuck!" His tone remained low. He held the boy firmly by the collar of his shirt, stretching and wrinkling the fabric.

"That was a stupid hallucination brought on by your stupid chemical spray! I don't want to have sex with you, Zim. The only touching I want to do to you is with a scalpel on an autopsy table!" Dib yelled in the Irken's face, defending himself hotly.

"Your words belie what's really there." Zim cracked a wry grin.

"Y-yeah? What makes you so sure?!"

"You want to know what makes me so sure? I think THIS makes me so sure." Zim accentuated his point by cupping his hand over the boy's groin which immediately responded. The alien took his left hand and wrapped it possessively around Dib's back, pulling him close but still keeping him pressed into the chair. Dib let out a surprised "eep!" at the sudden turn in events. "You don't want to dominate me, Dib. You never have." Zim moved his face closer, practically nuzzling the human's jawbone as he continued his spiel. "Instead, I think you'd rather be on the receiving end. You want someone to rule over you." His voice dropped a few bars, his tongue flicking between sentences, coercing sensually like a serpent at his ear.

Dib drew in a shaky breath while his so-called enemy gently kneaded his excited member through his suddenly restrictive pants. He was frozen in place. All his muscles were rigid as if he were petrified. The alien continued breathing on his neck, sending shivers through his body. His breath became shallow and rapid, all his body's blood abandoning his vital organs to pool in only two places, his fiery-red cheeks and the sweet-spot in between his legs.

Zim removed his hand for a moment and Dib's muscles relaxed. He took an almost casual posture, though his face still bore the unmistakable, lusty tint. The reprieve was not long-lived as Zim deftly undid the humans black slacks, dropping them far enough to expose the important parts. The invader pulled off his gloves and, bare-handed, clutched Dib's shaft firmly. He attacked the human's mouth in a forceful kiss, slipping his long, thin tongue through the human's soft, full lips. Dib couldn't help himself. At this moment he was utterly Zim's. He kissed back, thoroughly exploring the interior of the alien's palate with his own tongue and graciously accepting the same exploratory gesture from his lover.

Zim's stroking grew firmer and faster, moving expertly up and down. Dib pulled away from the kiss, throwing his head back in ecstasy. His eyes clenched tightly, he uttered a feral grunt and moan as he came in Zim's hand. But the Irken wasn't done yet. He resumed kissing the trembling man, taking the viscous fluid and smearing it around the man's entry point. Dib's eyes shot open, whimpering into Zim's mouth.

"Shh, shh." Zim gave a seductive smile and shushed his lover, trying half-heartedly to calm his fears. "You want this. You've always wanted this - even when you were a kid. You just didn't know how to define it." Zim ended his coercion with a nip on the chin. Dib breathed in a shaky breath, his whole body shivering. He looked away, turning his head, engaging in his own interior conversation.

"I do want this," Dib thought to himself, "but I can't admit it. I can't admit to Zim how much I want him inside me - how much I want to belong to him."

His inner musings were interrupted, however, when his alien thrust inside him in one quick, fluid motion. He yelped at the intrusion but the deep penetration quickly had him hard again. Much stronger than he looked, Zim supported his human, bouncing him up and down on his own erection. He breathed hotly on Dib's neck, who only moaned and gasped, the boy's glasses bouncing too on the bridge of his nose.

"I wanna fucking come inside you, Dib." Zim's voice strained through his clenched teeth as he buried his face in the jostling boy's chest. The thrusts were so deep, so right, exactly at the spot he needed, Dib thought he was going to explode from the combined bawdy words and intense, pleasurable sensation - and he did, spewing forth another load of white-hot cum on the alien's exposed flesh.

Zim let out a cry along with Dib. His face pressed in the crook of Dib's neck and shoulder, the alien pushed the human firmly onto his cock as he shot his own essence deep inside his lover. His gasping breaths of ecstasy and expended effort came out like sobs against Dib's sweaty skin. They held their position for a while, Zim still inside Dib, face still nestled at the base of his neck. Dib had his arms wrapped around the alien tightly, both for support and for an unquenchable need for closeness.

Zim broke the silence, still panting and out of breath. "That was better than your stupid fantasy any day, eh?"

Dib chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. He paused thoughtfully for a moment, softly asking "Do you think we'll end up doing this again?"

"Oh yeah." Zim stated surely. "You're mine now. I'm going to take you all the time." Dib unwrapped himself from the invader and placed his feet on the floor, pulling them apart just enough to fasten his pants.

"Will I ever get to be on the giving end?" Before allowing Zim the chance to answer, Dib reached a hand up, guiding one of the wispy antennae to his mouth. The alien's breath caught in his throat and the human could feel the Irken shudder within his grasp.

"Well," Zim said with a gulp, "I guess sometimes it would be okay."

**~The End~**


End file.
